Parasite Eve (manga)
Five manga were created for the Parasite Eve series. The first was a manga adaptation of the novel while the other were adaptation of the video game. The artist is Fujiki Noriko, who also helped write the edited story for them. They were published in Japan in 1998 and have not seen an English release. In the manga, there are several small changes such as three new characters, deceased characters that might not die in-game, and events with more characters than in the game. ''Parasite Eve'' The first book was a manga adaptation of the novel. It is three volumes long seemingly in one book. This was the first book released for fans of the game who did not read the novel to find out what events in Japan the characters had been talking about. Summary The main character is a female named Kiyomi Nagashima and how she is host to Eve as the mitochondria adapts. Like the novel, it also helps go into detail about how Eve is able to do what she does and how she can manipulate others with her mitochondria. Unlike the video game-based manga which uses the characters and follows a somewhat-alternate version of the video game storyline, the novel manga focuses more on Hideaki Sena's storyline. There are apparently influences from the film adaptation as well to make it easier to understand and follow the story. ''Parasite Eve DIVA: N.Y. Shi no Utahime 1'' This manga features three new characters, and several events are altered from the video game. The first character is Gray Davis, a police man and friend to both Aya and Daniel, he has a romantic interest in Aya. The second is Katharine Anderson, a female cop who has a large heart and is always kind. The third and final is Lazuli, a young man who comes to Aya in her time of need and somehow knows everything going on and how to defeat every creature. Summary Volume one of two, Parasite Eve DIVA: N.Y. Shi no Utahime 1 started off the same way as the video game. Unlike the game, however, only the first few moments take place at the opera house. It starts off with Aya Brea and her date at the opera while her date is amazed over one of the woman's voice. An older woman behind them teasingly reminds him to be quiet just as Melissa Pearce takes the stage. Halfway through the song Aya notices Melissa pause, her mitochondria beginning to awaken, before she continues her song. Melissa begins to smirk and everyone around Aya begins to burst into flames as she races to the stage. Aya demands her name and Melissa becomes Eve, stating her name before attacking Aya and leaving. When Aya gives chase after Eve, she leads into Central Park to attack the people at a concert there. This is where Aya first encounters the mutated rat and has her first battle with Eve before she is left passed out and injured. It is here Aya first meets Lazuli, a young man who can only be seen and communicate with Aya and seems to be connected to Eve. Aya is then found by Gray Davis, who is taking Ben Dollis to the police station, and he takes her home as she tries to figure out what happened that night. The next morning Aya gives a detailed report to Baker before Daniel is confronted with Katharine Anderson and a crying Ben. Daniel hugs Ben and asks Katharine to watch over him while he and Gray go with Aya to find out more on Eve and these events, she agrees but is confused that he doesn't wish to stay with his son. Aya and the men head down to the sewers where they encounter the mutated crocodile; meanwhile Eve goes on a murderous rampage in the building where Maeda works, leaving him as the only survivor. During the battle Gray gives Aya a pep talk and she begins to see him as not a friend, but an emotional ground rock for her. Just then Lazuli appears and gives Aya's eyes the ability to find the crocodile's weakness, which she quickly aims for and manages to kill the enemy. Maeda ends up at home and watching the news reports while the trio heads back to the station. As Aya begins to wonder about the connection between Eve and Lazuli, Maeda comes to the station to tell them about his research. Maeda begins to tell about how Melissa was the only survivor of the crash and was forced to undergo an operation, she was also able to somehow mold with a young man as well. As this happens, Katharine comes to the group with documents, and Baker hands them to the group while telling them the doctor who performed the operation, Klamp, is in the city. As they try to figure out what is happening, Klamp is seen mingling at a party of expensive tastes. Katharine walks through the station, getting an approval by Baker before he heads towards the room the party is in; suddenly a noise comes from the pipes Katharine is standing near. As Maeda tells what he knows about Klamp, Baker comes to tell them about where to find him and tells Aya she seems to be unaffected by all this. Suddenly they hear Katharine screaming and run into an empty hallway covered in slime (mitochondria liquid/gel form) that leads to the roof while Eve is on the roof with a passed out Katharine in her arms. The trio heads to the roof and Aya confronts Eve, who now has a tranced Katharine standing next to her. Aya tries to talk Katharine back, but the woman raises her gun and shoots her in the shoulder. Just as Aya points her gun at Eve, Katharine appears before her and places the gun against Aya's temple, she then realizes what she's doing but Eve still controls her body. Just as a helicopter comes close, Katharine raises the gun to her own temple and begins crying. In union, Katharine shoots herself in the head and the helicopter explodes, Aya begins to mourn over her lost sister-like friend and unleashes her powers. Eve is confused by the extreme amount of power before Aya brings the burning helicopter remains in front of her. As the explosion and smoke clear, an angry Eve declares war on the group as her lower half becomes visible. The cocoon-like blue object that had replaced her legs has been ripped off and signals the end of the manga. There is a glossary and explanations of words used in the manga, followed by a small Postscript. ''Parasite Eve DIVA: N.Y. Shi no Utahime 2'' The second manga only introduces the Ultimate Being, unless one counts the appearance of Maya Brea. The final enemy and how it ends is greatly different from the video game. Summary Leaving where the first volume left off, Parasite Eve DIVA: N.Y. Shi no Utahime 2 begins with Aya dreaming of talking to Katharine before she falls with the wound from the battle with Eve, it instantly reminds Aya of seeing her dead sister Maya when she laid in her own puddle of blood. Aya slowly begins to wake, finding herself in the middle of the helicopter wreckage and in the arms of an unknown man. Some time later Aya awakes with Maeda and Baker in the hospital, recalling the events and realizing the man who protected her was Lazuli. Daniel heads over to the bed where Katharine's cleaned-up body is laying, he approaches the crying Baker sitting near her. He commends her on being one of the best cops on the force and a daughter-like figure. Ben, who had been sneaking into the hallway with Sheeva in tow, comes in and finds out Katharine is gone. Angry over her death, Ben begins to wail over how she was a sister to him since Daniel is too busy with work to spend time with him. Baker leads him and Sheeva away, saying she'd want him not to mourn her but to support everyone so no one else dies. Currently in another room down the hall, Maeda studies the blue cocoon that was removed from Eve, trying to figure out how Eve's powers work. In an abandoned building, an angry Eve chooses her next plans before concentrating her power on her lower half. Suddenly a new blue cocoon-type object replaces the one that is lost, Eve decides to head to the man behind this, Dr. Klamp. Aya is sitting in her hospital bed and sees Lazuli approaching. He lightly touches her before taunting her and leaving the room, she begins to give chase after. Just in the hallway outside Gray is waiting and claims to have seen no one before he picks Aya up bridal style to take her back to her room. He then declares to protect her and admits that the man who protected her on the rooftop was him, and not Lazuli as Aya had thought. Aya begins to doze in his arms and Gray begins to worry over what will happen to her next. On the way back to her room, Aya stands on her own before admitting that she would like Gray to protect her and she'll do the same to him. Taking it as a slight love confession, he wraps an arm around her shoulder and teases her, getting Aya annoyed. Sheeva lays her head on the bed Katharine is laying on while Ben is sitting with Baker and crying out all his tears. Suddenly Sheeva begins to bark wildly, mitochondrial goo leaving Katharine's body from her eyes and mouth before the parasite explodes out of her body and latches onto Sheeva. Instantly the dog mutates into a Cerberus, its faces pulling apart right before Baker and Ben's eyes. Baker pulls out his gun and closes the door behind him, officially keeping Ben in the hallway. Shots begin to fire and everyone begins rushing towards the room in surprise, just as they approach a confused doctor the door to the room explodes and Sheeva enters the hallway through the hole. The mutated dog shoots a beam towards the large group of people, it heads straight towards Maeda before a stand-by cop pushes him out of the way and gets disintegrated by the attack. The dog heads begin to bark insanely as Aya arrives, as soon as she sees Sheeva she feels her powers awaken again. Her powers let her see the dog's weak spot and she shoots into the area, the power behind the shot so strong Sheeva explodes upon impact. Aya collapses and Gray rushes to her help, Maeda begins to feel guilty for the lost cop while Daniel sees past the smoke to see a crying Ben. Ben is hugged by his father but begins to scream about how Baker locked him out of the room and he hadn't seen him since. Daniel runs into the room Sheeva exploded out of to see Baker in an un-savable state, covered in layers of blood and with his right leg ripped off at the thigh. He runs to Baker and begins to mourn over his friend's body, thanking him for protecting his son with the gun still in his right hand. Baker begins to cough and is soon leaning against Daniel's arm as he tells Daniel what happened; with one last smile Baker looks upwards to the ceiling and dies in Daniel's arms. Daniel slams his fist into the ground next to him, swearing vengeance before crying. Back in the abandoned building, Eve rests a hand upon her stomach as she remembers Aya, smirking at her luck. As Aya tries to wrap up Maeda's injury from the attack, Maeda ignores it to tell her about what he's found out in his research. The mitochondrial gel holds some of Eve's powers even when separated, and will destroy anyone upon touching. But Aya quickly realizes she seems to be immune and shows the spot just between her right breast and shoulder, where Lazuli had touched her before she gave chase. It makes Maeda wonder if only certain people may touch the gel and he begins to pull as his notes in front of him to figure out why. In her support, Aya gives Maeda a charm, telling him she trusts him enough to help stop Eve. Just as he seems to be coming to a conclusion by combining his notes with Klamp's, Maeda comes across some startling results. Eve is currently in the stage of her life where she is pregnant. At the NYPD building, Aya and Maeda begin to talk about what they've found out when she notices Gray's jacket, which has hairs. She questions him on it with a light tease and he blushes while avoiding her amusement. Meanwhile, Ben is sitting in the corner, recalling everything Baker told as they told each other everything in a means of escaping the horrors. He tells of how Katharine reminded Baker of his wife, a beautiful woman with an open heart for everyone and he had treated her like she was their daughter. When Katharine thought she wasn't cut out to be a cop and was thinking of quitting but Baker told her he though she was one of the best cops on the force as she cared about the victims more than anyone and that he had taken her death the hardest. Daniel leaves the room with Aya and remembers when Baker first met his wife and how happy they were until her accident, he swears to Aya that the deaths will not be forgotten. Aya and Gray go to talk to Hans Klamp, when his office is empty Aya sees Lazuli who points her in another direction. She finds a hidden switch against the wall and a secret door opens, Aya is confronted with a room covered in photos of her dead sister, Maya. She begins to remember the crash and Gray comes to her side when footsteps come from behind them. Klamp is there and in the shadows behind him is a large monster, and he tells Aya that Maya is the key to all this. The monster starts an earthquake, protecting Klamp as Gray grabs Aya and dodges falling building pieces. As they slip through a newly-made large hole, Maeda begins to dig deeper into Melissa's files and discover new things. As Aya lays on Gray from falling, she is questioned about who Maya is. They lean against large ruble to catch their bearings as Aya tells the story of her little sister. Suddenly Gray's right side causes him to double over in pain and when Aya leans down to check on him his arms slip around her shoulders and he hugs her close. He promises to always be there for her and admits to being in love with her, Aya accepts him and mutually returns his feelings before they share a kiss. Just as Gray thanks Aya his upper torso is ripped from the back, and as Aya looks up from Gray's body she comes face to face with a smirking creature similar to the Ultimate Being Adult from the video game. The creature suddenly attacks and misses Aya but captures Gray in it's grip as he gets a light concussion from his pain. He opens his eyes again and tries to escape the creature's grip to get back to Aya when a large piece of ruble falls from the ceiling and hits her in the head-knocking her unconscious. As she begins to wake she remembers one of the times she had returned from a police call and Gray put her hair into a low ponytail, saying he liked to see her face and it was hard with her hair covering it. When Aya fully awakens she finds herself in the hospital again with Daniel and Maeda at her side. As she tells them what happened Maeda interrupts and tells Aya he now knows why she isn't effected like the others. Melissa's body had been waiting for a kidney and when Maya had died they had given one of hers to Melissa. Aya is shocked to learn her sister is the cause and at first denies it, but Maeda mentions Klamp performed the surgery himself, and with the room full of Maya's photos it confirms her fears. As Aya faces the fact that she's the only one able to fight against Eve, Daniel tells her not to worry about Gray, he loved his job and he cared about Aya enough to portect her. The three head to the museum to the center room, where they find Eve attached to the wall through mitochondrial veins. Eve's stomach has doubled in size during her pregnancy, and she tells them it'll be ready soon. Suddenly Klamp appears from next to her, hinting Aya should give in to be with Maya again. From one of the veins, Maya's upper torso appears and begins to talk. Eve tells Aya that Maya's memories are still there and can be returned if Aya helps her. Maya begins to mention about a male family member, who apparently allowed Maya's kidney to be transferred-this happens while Maya is seen hugging a regular-looking Japanese man. Aya becomes enraged and exclaims she's lying, but Maya's words end up becoming crueler with each word. Suddenly, outside the museum, mitochondrial gel explodes out of everywhere, pipes breaking and sewer lids exploding left and right. From in between Eve and Maya, Gray appears and begins descending towards Aya. A blast of gel explodes from the wall and knocks out Maeda and Daniel and covering Aya's senses. When Aya focuses again, Gray is right in front of her. His hand raises outward slightly with a bullet and begins to glow, giving the bullet the powers to seemingly stop anything in it's tracks. He hands it to her and a vision of him with his wound re-enters her mind before Maeda calls her attention back to him and Daniel. He and Aya quickly put together the remaining facts as Daniel remains unconscious, and Aya kisses Maeda on the cheek for all his hard work. Outside Aya heads towards the Statue of Liberty, a large bubble-like womb connecting it to the other island. The womb begins to manipulate it's shape and suddenly Aya can see Eve fly out of it and Gray's head pop from the remains. Eve begins to get frustrated at Aya, saying Gray's feelings for Aya are countering her abilities. Aya rushes to his side as he falls out and he wakes up just in time to witness the Ultimate Being fall out of the womb in its child form. Instantly Klamp appears behind Aya, and as he tells her what the Ultimate Being is, it transforms without warning into it's adult form. The Ultimate Being then latches onto Gray's face, and with a cruel smile looks into his eyes before laughing hysterically. Klamp explains the Ultimate Being is using Gray as a source of power and combines its mitochondria with his. The being splits from its monster shell and shoots an attack towards them, Aya dodges and the attack hits Klamp in the stomach, killing him. Aya suddenly finds herself locked in battle with Gray, he shoots towards her head and she barely manages to dodge before she readies her gun at him. As they're locked in battle Aya lowers her gun, and Gray begins to fight the parasite the Ultimate Being put inside him. Aya clutches him for support telling him she plans to keep being there until the Ultimate Being comes from behind and attacks. It misses and Aya realizes the reason it did was Daniel, with Maeda in tow, who tried to shoot it. She checks on Gray, who tells her that Eve used his cells to help create the Ultimate Being. Gray also mentions how he was being carried by the creature before the battle and all he thought of was Aya, as he speaks he coughs up blood just as the Ultimate Being lets out an ear-piercing scream. Gray gives Aya his support with his dying breath and she mourns him for a moment before Eve in her final form appears from below the ocean water. Aya readies her gun and Eve compliments the Ultimate Being on how perfect it turned out. Lazuli suddenly appears, much to Eve's surprise, and he gives Aya his support in the form of a handshake. She shakes his hand and suddenly fires at Eve, the blast-thanks to Lazuli's helping power-turns into an extremely large blast that disintegrates both Eve and the Ultimate Being with the single shot. Lazuli begins to explain to Aya the reason why he helped her and who he is, filling in several gaps. The next day at the NYPD station, Daniel is giving Maeda a pep-talk just as Aya walks by them, and the scientist quickly thanks her for the lucky charm she gave him. Daniel begins to tease Maeda about being in love and he gets embarrassed as Aya laughs, then the trio takes a moment to remember their fallen friends and the past few days of events. Aya leaves the building and reaches the destination she had been heading towards. She mentally thanks people for the support and leaves a set of flowers on Gray Davis' grave. The manga ends with a bit of personal data on the characters and a postscript. Trivia *Katharine Anderson seems to be a prototype for Eve Brea in Parasite Eve II, as they act the same and Aya responds to them in the same way. Also, Katharine, in a way, resembles Aya's dead sister Maya, while Eve as Aya's clone, resembles Maya that way. **Square could've also liked Katharine's character so much they made a possible nod to her through the game called Cathy. In the game, the police woman Cathy (who has blond hair as does Katharine) is the one who introduces Ben to the police dog Sheeva. ***This is also supported by the fact that it was implied when Daniel left Ben at the station, Katharine was the one to watch over him. Sheeva also didn't make an appearance until after Katharine's death and when her body was at the hospital, the dog laid it's head on her bed. ***Another hint is that the parasite that lived in Katharine stayed with her until that point when it attacked Sheeva and made the dog mutate. *Gray Davis, Aya's romantic interest in the manga, is very different from Kyle Madigan in Parasite Eve II attitude wise, yet when times are most complicated for Aya, the react in a similar option. Both Gray and Kyle are more similar than that, both their jobs—one a police officer and the other a spy for the president—deal with upholding the law and both tend to hint their feelings towards Aya right before a rather difficult fight or a boss. **Their similarities seems to run even deeper, In the manga Gray is taken captive by the enemy and helped used to further Eve's plans while Aya goes to save him. In The 3rd Birthday, Kyle goes missing just after he and Aya are attacked on their wedding day and she loses her memories. As she travels to unravel the idea behind the creatures and gain her memories, she reunites with Kyle but every circumstance has lead to the fact he might've been helping the enemy. Both Gray and Kyle did it unwillingly, with Kyle having been turned into an enemy High One. *Aya's hair is actually longer in the manga, during several parts Aya has it styled to where it looks like her hair in the game, other time it flows freely around her. *Manga Aya gives chase to Eve through central park while in the game it extends from the opera house to the park over the days. *In the manga, the lower half of Eve becomes separated thanks to Aya, in the game that never happens. *The manga version of Klamp has a room full of pictures of Maya, but in the video game his computer is full of her data. *Eve, who is known in the game for thinking of Aya as at least an equal, seems to think of Aya in the manga as nothing more than someone in the way. *During the game, Eve seems to set anyone who comes near her aflame, but in DIVA ''she seemingly can choose to, but she never does, set any of Aya's team on fire. *Shown in the manga, neo-mitochondria may move from one host to the next as it did from Katharine to Sheeva, although this wasn't even mentioned in the video game. *The battle with Sheeva mid-game takes place in the NYPD building, while the battle in ''DIVA ''takes place in the hospital. *During the manga, Aya tends to use her Parasite Energy in almost every battle; it is often the only and final attack she uses to defeat the enemy. *Maeda is secretly seen having a snapshot of Aya in his book, somewhat like a high school crush during studying. This could be what Daniel finds and teases him about at the end of the manga. *Maeda is drawn in the manga as being actually younger than his game version, which is somewhat odd as in ''DIVA he's 32, and in the game he's a few years older than that. *The ages for the characters comparing the manga to the game: **Aya - Manga: 25, game: 25 **Melissa - Manga: 28, game: 32 **Maeda - Manga: 32, game: 35 **Daniel - Manga: 42, game: 42 **Baker - Manga: 41, game: 41 **Ben - Manga: 8, game: 8 **Gray - Manga: 27, game: N/A **Katharine - Manga: 27, game: N/A **Lazuli - Manga: N/A, game-N/A *In the manga, Aya gives Maeda a charm to bring him luck, but in the video game it's the opposite: Maeda gives Aya several charms throughout the story. *Ben Dollis matures more in the manga, even though he ends up crying more than the video game. He's grown more on an emotional level than mental; through this, he can understand the events and share the pain of everyone in the group. *Unlike the game, the museum does not have a chocobo banner on the front. *During the manga, there is no sign of the military or any other law enforcement groups except the few members of the NYPD. *Eve, in the manga, knows Lazuli and is shocked to see him side with Aya. *When the game reveals its storyline, Eve was mentioned to have been trying to find or contact Hans Klamp. The two eventually meet, but Klamp is later killed by Eve. In the manga, he has befriended her and proceeds to follow her to the final battle location—even if it's only for his research. *It's possible that Eve either acquired Melissa's voice or vice-versa from their shared mitochondria, as several times throughout the manga it's shown that, when she's not battling, Eve is singing. PersonalDataLazuli.jpg|Lazuli. PersonalDataKatharine.jpg|Katharine Anderson. PersonalDataGray.jpg|Gray Davis. External links * Scans Gallery AyaManga.png|Aya in front of the twin towers. AyaGray.png|Aya and Gray Davis. AyaBW1.png|Aya in the manga. AyaBW11.png|Aya in the manga. AyaBW2.png|Aya in the manga. EveBW1.png|Eve in the manga. EveBW2.png|Eve cradling the Ultimate Being. KlampManga1.jpg|Klamp's brutal death in the manga. KlampManga2.jpg|Klamp's brutal death in the manga. Category:Parasite Eve Category:Manga